


Bloody Tides

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Bloody Tides

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
sure

Raph growled punching the wall next to Leo's head "you idiot why can't you just leave me alone!!!"

Ema was sitting in her room reading a book bored her friend Clara was supposed to come over soon.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Uh I'm not using Carrie in this rp and can this be mating season?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
oh sorry could I see her form then? also sure that's fine.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok and sure  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
My Ocs  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
okay you're turn  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went over to Ema's house.  
"Hey girl how are you?" she said smiling at her.

Leo was on his mating season and his mood was sour and grumpy. He got into another fight with Raph.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema smiled "hey!!"

Raph glared at his brother storming off he always acted like this...but he was in an expecially sour mode."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"What did you wanna do tonight?" Clara asked her.

Leo stormed off as well and went topside and went looking for a mate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema grinned "I don't really know... we could write to the guys... you know like a get well soon thing?"

Raph had gone up top to find his mate he had one in mind he just had to find her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded smiling happily.

Leo saw Ema and smirked. He had found his mate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph spotted Clara through the window and smirked "there she is.." he murmered.

Ema grinned standing up quickly "I'll be right back I'll go get some paper and such!" she exclaimed leaving the room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara just sat there on a chair and waited for her.

Leo quickly grabbed Ema taking her back to the lair with him.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph saw this as a wonderful chance to grab her he got into the room and grabbed Clara smirking

Ema screamed frightened. "AHHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go!"

Leo brought her to his room tying her to his bed as he started nipping and sucking hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked taking her to the lay.

Ema struggled "L-Leo?!" she asked calming down thinking he wouldn't do anything then realized he was on mating season and she started to cry.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon realized it was Raph and she gasped.  
"R-Raph?"

Leo smirked as he soon went down sucking hickies on her shoulders.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pinned her to his bed and started sucking on her neck.

Ema whimpered and wiggle d"L-Leo.. p-please.... don't do this!"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan as her struggles died down. She always wanted this.  
"Raph I love you!"

Leo took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked continuing.

Ema just lay there unable to do anything "Leo!!" she whimpered stuggling weakly though she felt his grip tightly on her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Hey I'll do my part later  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked stripping her and licking her brests.

Ema whimpered struggling "P-Please!!!!" she shouted  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and sucked and nibbled.

Ema whimpered "L-Leo..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara held his head closer to her chest moaning.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued.

Ema moaned awkwardly as she arched her back "L-Leo please!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo slid two fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and moved down to her stomach then to her clit.

Ema whimpered and struggled "L-Leo..." she moaned  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets and shivered in delight whimpering.

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled at her and licked and stuck his toung inside.

Ema moaned knowing she'd no longer be a vergine any more.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning in pleasure.

Leo then gently entered her thrusting slowly into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and entered her thrusting hard.

Ema moaned tearing up starting to cry.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Leo wiped away her tears stroking her cheek as he thrusted faster into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pulled out and went back in gently.

Lexie whimpered and hid her face in his chest moaning.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and held her tightly as he went a little harder.

Lexie whimpered and gasped weakly just wanting it to be over.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went harder and harder.

Lexie squirmed weakly and actually got him out of her and she tried to escape.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Leo growled grabbed her tying her to his bed and went back inside her and hit her g spot.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked pinning her and churred as she scratched his shoulders.

Lexie whimpered and moaned squirming.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all around him.

Leo told her to cum for him as he growled.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went harder with her churring as she did this.

Lexie squirmed refusing with a whimper. "j-just let me go!!" she shouted then whimpered as she rope cut her skin making her bleed a bit

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his sheets.

Leo untied her and came inside her pulling out panting.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked going harder.

Ema whimpered and tried to get up but she couldn't move her legs so she squirmed away and fell off the bed and tried to crawl.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then pushed him out of her panting.

Leo picked her up laying her down on his bed.  
"Ssh it's ok baby. I won't hurt you. I love you Ema."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and stopped watching her.

Ema whimpered as she sobbed. "L-Leo... I-I'm not a virgin any more..." she sobbed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

Leo sighed.  
"I know sweetie I'm sorry! I'm on my mating season!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her lips gently.

Ema just sobbed unable to say anything.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara eagerly kissed him back.  
"I love you Raph."

Leo held her close to him and rubbed her back.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her "I love you too." he whispered in her ear seductively.

Ema just clung to him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed as a shiver went up and down her spine.

Leo pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her hips.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her neck.

Ema whimpered and moved away not liking the attention to her hips.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled softly.

Leo sighed and laid down next to her falling asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and licked her.

Ema stared at him for a minute and slipped out of the bed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and laid down falling asleep under his covers.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked at her and fell asleep with her.

Ema left his room naked not realizing it she ran into Donnie who was also on his mating season.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo woke up sensing something was wrong. He went and grabbed her taking her back to his room.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph slept holding her.

Ema whimpered clinging to Leo weakly "L-Leo... h-he tried to...." she wasn't able to say anything else  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo growled and rubbed her back.  
"It's ok sweetie I'm here," he said cooing to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema sobbed frightened.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Come sleep next to me in bed ok? You'll be safe there."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema seemed unsure about this as she stared down to her naked body then at him "b-but y-you did it to me too.."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo sighed.  
"I'm sorry I did but please? It's safer in here with me."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema looked at him then at the door and crawled into bed next to him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist and fell asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Ema seemed uncomfortable at first but soon fella sleep next to him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
(I gtg for a bit be back in an hour)  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok bye

The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo woke up nuzzling her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled holding her close.

Lexie slept clinging to him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck.

Leo kissed her all over her face.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Eaph kisses her cheek.

Lexie blushed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Leo smirked.  
"Morning sweetie."

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled.

Lexie rubbed her eyes "L-Leo?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and went to go take a shower.

Leo smiled at her and nodded stroking her cheek.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph watched her then grabbed her hand "wait..." he put a robe on her "wear this... and call for help if you need it." he said reffering to Mikey and Donnie

Lexie snuggled close to Leo weakly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Leo held her close against him nuzzling her cheek.  
"It's ok sweetie."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her nose gently.

Lexie snuggled close to him sighing.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Leo looked at her.  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph waited in his room

Lexie shook her head.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started washing her body.

"What do you want to do Lexie?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed thinking. smiling.

Lexie looked down at herself then shyly covered herself realising she was naked from last night "I-I don't know..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara washed her hair.

"I mean what do you want to do today?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled waiting for her seeming bored.

Lexie looked down "I don't know..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got out drying herself off.

"We need to get you your clothes. You're moving in with me."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie's eyes widdened "w-why?!"

Raph waited.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara went back to his room clad in nothing but a towel.

Leo sighed.  
"Because I want you to. I love you."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie looked down at her feet "b-but Leo... I-I have a family..."

Raph smiled picking her up "hey CLara..."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.  
"Hi Raph."

Leo looked upset and sad.  
"Well can you still be my girlfriend?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie nodded "yes.... I-I just... my little brother needs me... mom's always at work and he can't live on his own..."

Raph smirked taking the towel off her and started feeling her gently.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan.  
"Raph please!"

Leo nodded.  
"I understand. Let's get you home for now ok?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked continuing. "I love you" he said smirking as he rubbed your area.

Lexie nodded and tried to find her t-shirt and shorts but couldn't find them they had gotten lost when he'd taken them off and thrown them  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and arched her back.

Leo found her clothes and handed them to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and smirked and rubbed her harshly picking her up and carrying her to the bed and slamming her onto it then thrust into her.

Lexie smiled shyly and slipped them on forgetting her bra.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned a little in pain as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Leo picked her up bridal style taking her topside as he disguised himself as a human.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued.

Lexie snuggled into his arms then thought "y-you've met my brother before right?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo nodded and took her to her apartment.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking her neck as he thrusted more.

Lexie smiled "my mom probably wouldn't notice that we were gone.... I could take my brother to stay with you... i-if you really want me to move in with you..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders scratching them moaning.

Leo nodded.  
"We also gotta get his clothes and your clothes and anything else you guys need."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked churring a bit banging her.

Lexie nodded and packed her clothes into a suit case "Leo would you put the contents of the top drawer in the bag?" she asked forgetting it was her underclothes. she ran out of the room to get her brother's clothes.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled as she reached her peak cumming all around him.

Leo put all her undergarments into the bag and waited for her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked. and went more.

Lexie's little brother Liam came into the room with his big sister.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back.  
"Raph please."

Leo saw him and smiled and left with them going back to the lair.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph stopped pulling out "yes?"

Lexie smiled carring Liam's bag. Liam waived to Leo.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara panted.  
"That's enough for right now."

Leo waved back at him and ruffled his hair as he put Liam in the guest bedroom.  
"This is your room buddy. Your sister's going to be sleeping with me ok?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pouted but nodded"okay..."

Lexie smiled helping her little brother get settled in. she felt Leo staring at her and she knew he was still on his mating season so she felt nervous.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"Fine go ahead," she muttered.

Leo left the room and he waited in his room for Lexie.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph shook his head "you told me not to.. so I'll let you rest..."

Lexie seemed releived when he left the room she cuddled Liam a little then went to Leo's room. which was her room too now.. she didn't really know how she felt about this.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No I can rest after you do it. Go ahead sexy."

Leo sat down on his bed and meditated.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph kissed her lips "no... rest then I'll go back to it.. you're tired."

Lexie knocked on the door shyly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"Raph I need to get my clothes from my place if I'm gonna live with you."

Leo opened his door and smiled at her.  
"Hey baby come on in."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph nodded "alright." he said softly.

Lexie shyly entered and smiled up at him she still seemed nervous around him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got dressed in his clothes and went back to her place.

Leo pulled her onto his lap as he rubbed her hips kissing the back of her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph followed to help her in anyway 

Lexie whimpered but let him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara packed her clothes in her suitcase and her other things she needed.

Leo started making hickies on the back of her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph helped her gently.

Lexie moaned but squirmed a bit.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara brought her suitcase to Raph's room.

Leo sighed and stopped rubbing her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled and kissed her "so you're okay with moving in with me?"

Lexie lay her head on his shoulder sighing softly.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back and nodded.

Leo stroked her cheek.  
"I love you so much."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her close kissing her lips passionately.

Lexie smiled shyly "I love you too Leo..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him roughly deepening it.

Leo nipped her ear groping her boobs.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and went more.

Lexie gasped and moaned letting him this time not wiggling she enjoyed this.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled.

Leo sucked on her earlobe groping her butt cheeks.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her nose.

Lexie moaned softly leaning close to him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Leo made hickies on her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled then pulled her into bed with him starting small with her clothes still on and he started kissing her neck and groping her butt and boobs and womanly area.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie moaned unable to keep still she squirmed in pleasure she was warming up to him now. she sat in his lap squirming and moaning  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered and mewled arching her back.

Leo made hickies on her shoulders.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued. "you're so cute." he mumbled betweein kisses on her neck as he started making hickies.

Lexie squirmed more placing his hands on the hem of her shirt.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and groaned shivering in delight.

Leo took her shirt off and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola while tweaking the other.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked pinning her to the bed.

Lexie blushed and moaned feeling the urge to fight the tweaking of her boob. but she allowed it through the pain.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Leo switched nipples.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her neck more and nipping it leaving marks.

Lexie moaned and then gasped feeling his teeth on her breast. she moaned softly as he tweaked the other one though it was hard she kind of liked the hard slight pain.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly blushing.

Leo sucked and nipped hickies on her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her neck then slipping off her shirt smirked.

Lexie moaned trying not to breath so that he'd stay there.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gasped and tried to cover herself embarrassed.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked "oh come on Clara I've already seen you." he said slipping her shorts and panties off and sitting on that spot "do you want to have some fun?" he asked seductively as he traced her boobs gently.

Lexie moaned squirming trying to keep still for him knowing he liked this too. she then realized he probably liked to see her naked and squirming. "L-Leo?" she asked covering her privat parts from him so he'd pay attention to her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded. She moaned.

Leo looked up at her and sighed.  
"What is it baby?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked pinned her to the bed sitting on her womanhood as he started to lick her boobs and nibble a bit leaving hickeys.

Lexie blushed "d-do you prefer me to squirm or to stay still?" she asked uncovering herself and squirming a bit as she asked then staying still.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets moaning.

"Stay still," Leo ordered her as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and did it more nipping a bit harder then moving to her stomach.

Lexie gasped at this squeezing her eyes shut and tried to stay still but couldn't help squirming "m-maybe you should tie me to keep me still..." she joked though she sounded serious.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered shivering in delight.

Leo tied her to the bed as he rubbed along her inner walls.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her stomach and nibbling leaving hickeys there too. he knew she liked this.

Lexie seemed startled he'd actually done it. she didn't think he'd actually do it she sighed and lay there unable to move that's how tight he'd tied her. her arms stretched out as were her legs so she couldn't fight or anything.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and moaned in delight.

Leo loosened the ropes and massaged her g spot.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing and moving down then kissed the crease between her hip and leg licking her there for a while then started nibbling teasing her. not moving to her womanhood yet. he knew she wanted him to since she was moaning. but he wanted to drag this out and tease her he wanted to play while giving her pleasure at the same time.

Lexie moaned and squirmed a bit though she tried to keep still "t-tighten them again..." she said softly "I-If it annoys you that I'm squirming..." she said seeing the look he gave her when she moved again.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned softly gripping his shoulders rubbing them.

Leo shook his head no as he slid his tongue in lapping along her inner walls.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked continuing to lick her there then he moved to her clit and started licking inside.

Lexie moaned loudly and squirmed not liking this it felt good but she wasn't comfortable.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled gripping his sheets.

Leo lapped at her g spot then rammed his dick into her really fast.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked licking the walls and smirking.

Lexie moaned and screamed in pain.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shivered in delight moaning.

Leo slammed into her more gently.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked thrusting into her gently.

Lexie whimpered shaking a bit.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked thrusting harder.

Lexie moaned still shaking.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked going harder and harder.

Lexie moaned loudly trembling more.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Leo came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued going harder.

Lexie hid her face in his chest weakly it hurt and it was difficult to hide that pain.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara came all around him moaning.

Leo nuzzled her neck.  
"Are you ok baby?" he asked untying her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued licking her neck as he went harder.

Lexie whimpered shaking and shook her head "n-no...." she whimpered.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned her hips slapping against his.

Leo rubbed her back kissing her head.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked and continued but then stopped "you okay?" he asked.

Lexie whimpered clinging to him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded panting.

Leo hugged her tightly to him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled kissing her cheeks gently "I love you Clara."

Lexie calmed down after a while though for some reason her stomach hurt a little.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you too Raph," Clara said nuzzling him.

Leo rubbed her stomach gently.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smirked kissing her lips and then her nose then her neck and he started nibbling a bit.

Lexie whimpered a bit snuggling close to him "L-Leo... d-did you use protection?" she asked nervously.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled.

Leo shook his head no.  
"I want you to have my children."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie's eyes widdened "b-but I-I'm human and you're a turtle does that work?"

Raph smirked kissing her nsoe.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara giggled blushing.

Leo nodded stroking her cheek.  
"Raph's mate is already pregnant."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled holding her close and cuddling her.

Lexie made a face "don't call her his mate.. it just sounds weird...."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.

"No it's not weird. I will keep on calling her that."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph smiled cuddling her gently.

Lexie gave him a glare as she got up shakely "she's my friend! and calling her his mate makes her sound like an object!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No you got it all wrong! A mate isn't an object. A mate is our partner our lover our best friend our love of our life."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie continued to glare as she shakely got dressed.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Where are you going?!"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie frowned "out..." she snapped.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No you're not. You're staying here."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie glared at him "says who?!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Says me! It's too dangerous for you to go out!"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
"why?! why is it too dangerous?!" she shouted.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Because there's purple dragons and the foot out there! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
gtg  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok bye  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
"I'll be fine..." she growled leaving the bedroom.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo sighed and fell asleep.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie seemed bothered by the fact that he only shouted at her and didn't actually try to stop her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo sighed and went out looking for her found her and brought her back to the lair.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie fought him "LET ME GO LEO!!!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Fine! You wanna get raped injured or killed be my guest!!!!!!!! Leo roared at her and stormed away.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie whimpered and sat there on the ground she had already been raped... by him.... she didn't know how to tell him this but.... she was afraid of him now.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo slammed his door shut and fell back asleep.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie sat there in the entrance to the lair and just started to cry. she actually went to Raph's room and knocked hoping Clara was there yet at the same time almost hoping she was safe at home.

Raph woke hearing a knock but desided to ignore it.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara heard the knock and woke up opening the door naked.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie's eyes widdened through her crying "C-Clara are you alright?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie looked away "umm could you get dressed a-and come out to talk to me? I-I'm afraid... a-and..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded getting dressed and went out to talk to her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie was sitting on the couch waiting for her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sat down on the couch next to her.  
"What's wrong Lexie?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie was trying to hold back her tears and explained the whole thing Leo had taken her and then taken her v card. "I-Idon't know what to do... a-and I might be pregnant... h-he wants me to be..." she whimpered "th-the thing is.. I-I tried to go out to clear my head and he started practically screaming at me... th-then he just dropped me here when I told him to let go of me after her brought me back..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"He really loves you and cares about you Lexie. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. Plus he's on his mating season and he couldn't control it."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie just started crying again "b-b-but... h-h-he screamed at me... I-I love him.. b-but I don't love this side.. he scares me..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"He got mad at you. He has anger issues to work with."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie whimpered "b-but what do I do?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You two need to apologize to each other."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie looked down" b-but I-I'm sure he's to angry to listen to me.. a-and I didn't do anything wrong..."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Just try it. I'm sure he'll listen to you in the morning."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie sighed "but Clara what did I do wrong?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I don't know but I'm sure there's two sides to this. I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning," she said walking back to Raph's room.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie whimpered but lay down on the couch and fell asleep wishing Leo was himself again but she didn't know how long he'd be likethis.

Raph opened his eyes when she came back "what happened? why did you leave?" he asked sounding annoyed that she had left without telling him where she was going.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Lexie wanted to talk to me so I left to talk to her," Clara muttered.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph pulled her close to him stripping her and cuddling her falling asleep his head rested in her bosom.

Lexie slept having a nightmare about Leo  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him off of her and put her clothes back on and fell asleep.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph woke up as she did this and he grabbed her wrist stopping her "what do you think you're doing?!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Let me go Raph! I wanna sleep in clothes tonight!"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph frowned "I say no..." he mumbled pulling her close to him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her and growled at him putting her clothes back on.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph glared at her angry "CLARA!!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara ran out of his room and left the lair.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph seemed annoyed as she ran out and he got up to follow her.

Lexie heard him shout and then saw Clara run out and she followed"Clara!!! wait!!!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"What Lexie? I can't be with him! He's way too controlling and possessive!"

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie hugged her friend "l-like you told me... h-he's on his mating season... a-and he can't help it..." she said softly "b-b-besides y-you can't leave me alone there... not at this time..." she whimpered. "please just stay with me on the couch..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded going back to the lair.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie held her hand tightly.

Raph saw this and silently watched then walked up to the girls when they entered the layer "Clara come back into my room... now...."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No! I don't have to listen to you! I'm sleeping on the couch!"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph frowned and grabbed her wrist. "come!"

Lexie screamed in anger "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" she heard a sound coming from Leo's room and she knew she'd woken him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara yanked her wrist away from him. She sat down on the couch.

Leo walked to where they were and he sighed.  
"Raph just leave her alone."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph growled and stormed off into his room.

Lexie hugged Clara tightly around the waist and hiding herface in herfriend's shoulder not wanting to see Leo  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Listen Lexie I wanted to apologize for everything. I'm so sorry."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie looked at her feet "y-you screamed at me..." she whimpered clingingto Clara.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"And you screamed at me. But I'm sorry for the things I said," Leo said walking back to his room.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie blinked "d-did I scream at him?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yes you did. I heard it," Clara said.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie looked down "I-I guess I-I should go apologise to him..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yeah now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving," Clara said walking out of the lair.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie whimpered "Clara please don't leave!!" she said sinking to the ground.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I can't be with Raph Lexie. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie whimpered but nodded and stood and then sat on the couch and slowly fell asleep  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made it back to her apartment and fell asleep on her bed.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph woke up the next morning feeling an empty upset ness.

Lexie woke up that morning feeling sick and she ran to the bathroom.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still sleeping on her bed.

Leo heard her woke up and rubbed her back.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed and text her "I'm sorry babe I didn't know what I was doing lastnight."

Lexie just whimpered and threw up.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara woke up and deleted the message off of her phone and fell back asleep.

Leo picked her up bridal style laying her down on his bed.  
"Sweetheart you're pregnant."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph waited for a reply.

Lexie just started to cry she felt horrible and she was afraid "b-butI-I don't know how..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"From me. I got you pregnant."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie shook her head "n-no I-I don't know how t-to do this..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Gtg to sleep  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok bye  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
(back)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo stroked her cheek.  
"It's gonna be ok. I'll help you."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie hid her face in his chest "I-I don't think I'm ready Leo...."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and took a shower.

Leo rubbed her back.  
"It's ok sweetheart."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie snuggled close to him.

Raph tried texting her again "hey babe I'm sorry can we talk?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara deleted the message again and took a shower.

Leo snuggled against her nuzzling her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Lexie blushed and snuggled close.

Raph waited for a responce then tried calling her.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara dried herself off and put on new clothes.

Leo put his chin on top of her head.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph continued trying to call her.

Lexie eventually fell asleep.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara ignored his phone calls.

Leo yawned and fell asleep as well.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph finally gave up tears stinging his eyes what had he done?!

lxie snuggled close to him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and went to the lair knocking on Raph's door.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph opened it and saw her tackling her in a hug "I'm so sosososos sorrY!!!" he exclaimed holding her close to him gently.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara laughed and giggled as she hugged him back.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her tightly lettting silent tears fall "p-pplease don't ever leave me again!! I-i-I won't ever make you do somethign you don't want again!"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled at him and nodded wiping away his tears.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph sighed "d-did anything happen?" he asked gently thinking about his mating season it had ended last night around 4.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked away from him and nodded.

Going out see you later

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her close to him "w-what?" he asked his eyes full of worry he then stopped the memory coming back to him and he turned into a little puppy "oh Clara I'm so sorry!!!! I-I couldn't control myself!!! I-I don't know how to make it up to you!!!"

Lexie snuggled close to Leo then woke up suddenly and wiggled away from him running to the bathroom.

(kk)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"It's ok Raph just don't do it ever again."

Leo was still sleeping.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph held her tightly hiding his face in her neck.

Lexie threw up and started to cry.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him off of her huffing.  
"I couldn't breathe Raph."

Leo heard her crying and went to her rubbing her back.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Raph nodded and sighed softly.

Lexie just sobbed "I-I feel horrible!"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hugged him kissing his cheek.

"You're pregnant sweetie."


End file.
